Weaved of Lies
by Saddles18
Summary: I awoke alone, lost, my coven gone. It wasn't real I said, denying it, yet the feel of crushed stone under my hands told me otherwise. It was indescribable the pain at loosing my mate, my coven, my friends, losing the very foundations I had built my life upon but, they always say there's sunshine on the other side of that storm cloud. I just don't see it but, my real mates do...
1. Chapter 1

For all my immortal centuries I've been told it wasn't possible for vampires to sleep, that we where superior to humans, that they where nothing more than sheep and we the wolf amongst them. The only memory I can vividly recall was the burning acid pain of my turning, the day of April 29,1602. I remember the first lesson my maker No'vake had pounded relentlessly into my head, never reveil our secret, or the Volturi would come and retribution would be swift. As you can expect No'vake had never given me a choice, it was turn or die but, who could resist the alluring temptful ways of vampires? I thought he was my salvation, pale sculpted face and demonic eyes of crimson, locks so blonde they seemed white. I was just some poor peasant that everyone passed up a gutter rat, nobody would miss me. He was my saving grace, my angel of death.

No'vake is what we called an ancient, he was thousands of years old and as far as I knew then, he was the only one. He kept me in the dark, twisting the love in my heart, just using my gift for his gain. I had an unusual gift and even as a human he could detect it, after all that was his gift. I could read 'blood memory' as he would call it. Every time I tasted human or vampire alike, with a single bite, I could see all of their past present and if I truly tried hard brief flashes of the future, and with every use my gift became more natural more power. I worshipped my maker, I truly loved him, he was the master of my... well everything. I was so blinded that I never saw it then, the way we stuck to the shadows avoiding every vampire, only taking small amounts of blood, never killing a single human. He was hiding, hiding from the kings, the Volturi, you see No'vake was once one of the Romanian kings, in fact the very king responsible for murdering the wife of Marcus. Had I known much would've been different.

Was it possible for vampires to dream? Was it possible for a vampire to sleep? Often I had wondered these things silently to myself in my masters bedroom, as he didn't like 'useless' questions as he labeled them. I was a scarred vampire mentally and physically all under the exiled Romanian king No'vake. He, I trusted him and never questioned that blind trust, but he just used me to evade his doom longer, I know my mistake now as I laid there in this nightmare.

It was a small village, on a Mexican harbor. I saw them beneath a flickering light pole, I could hear their breaths but not their heart beats. So they where vampires then? I remember the stinging feeling of pain from earlier, glancing down to the hand hovering over my wound, I surprisingly saw blood. So I was human then? I saw them come, my weak eyes not able to track their movement, I was the prey and they the predator. Right before death greeted me I saw their eyes and heard their words, "We are waiting."

I coughed clearing the dust out of my venom solid made lungs, it was possible for vampires to dream, or maybe it was just me? I was a rather pathetic vampire, hesitating to take human life, even considerate to their deaths. I searched for the familiar feeling of No'vake but, he was gone. At first I felt nothing as I laid there on top of the broken stone in the cave we had been hiding in, and then it hit me I was all alone for the first time. I bounced between panic and the lust of freedom, then sadness, my mate, my coven, may family, he was all those things for all those centuries and now I had nothing. It was the first time I ever felt loss, it's pain foreign and now my existence felt useless, all I knew was how to serve him, all alone I was a nothing, I could do nothing. So I had a goal in mind, to Italy the crowning city of the three kings. Maybe dying a second time would be more pleasant than the first time was?

The trip was fast or at least seemed that way, I paid no attention to the red cloaks surrounding me, as I wore one myself, fitting I should be adjourned in crimson upon my death bed. I dropped down to the entrance and a girl with blond hair stopped me, her silky locks pinned to a bun, her eyes mirroring my own blood red. A golden Volturi pendant hanging from her neck, nearly hidden by the black of her swishing cloak. Her stare was blank and devoid, "The masters don't take kindly to trespassers, come with me."

I nodded, following quietly behind I knew better than to run, my love had taught me all about the guard and it's members, at our speed we came before two doors, I didn't pay attention to how the halls where or what decorated them, I didn't care. Jane opened them and stood in front of them, Felix and other higher ranking members joining her side, making sure I made no attempt to escape, not that I would. I felt physically in pain, like my undead heart was slowly being pulled brutally forcing me to turn my eyes to the three kings, and as my eyes met their gazes, I felt something click. A subtle shift like a mother's gentle hand had passed over all the hurts and pains and made them into nothing, I felt complete, in control, and I now knew what it truly meant to feel freedom, to truly feel alive. And knowing this, I could happily die if only to bath a few more moments in the bliss high. Marcus stood from his thrown and I took a knee bowing ready, my voice was quiet, "I want to die."

The tension seemed to thicken had I said it wrong? I heard the quiet pads of feet, looking through my lashes I saw Marcus brush hands with Aro and his eyes widen in surprise. I flinched when master Caius touched my chin and tilted my head up, I was warned by No'vake by his knack for being sadistic even by vampire standards. Oddly he seemed saddened by my mistrust, when he offered his hand with warmth and gentleness in his eyes, I felt even more confused, hesitantly I took it and was pulled upright, he brushed a lock of dark chocolate curls behind my ear, "My dear you bow to no one."

Marcus seemed glued to the spot hope and disbelief in his eyes, Aro speeded in front of me a gleam of happiness lurking in those eyes that seemed plagued by madness and a million years of horrors. the look of a man who now acted like he stumbled across the rarest and most special of treasures. His black hair cascading down in soft straight silky black, pulled back by the collar of his cloak, "Would you do me the honor dear?" he asked holding his hand out.

The king was actually asking me for permission, immediately I said in a dull respectful tone, giving him my hand, "My king doesn't need my permission he may do as he wishes with me, I only ask for death."

It droned on for what felt a eternity but, in reality only a matter of seconds, Aro's touch sent electricity zipping up my arm and spreading a pleasant warmth, it was addictive and I felt myself want more, I heard him chuckle and realized he likely heard all my dirty thoughts and images, I felt apprehensive. I went to pull my hand away, only to have the mad king clutch it desperately closer, like a man thirsty for water for a thousand years, "Please don't go my dear...I'm afraid I can't give you what you want, anything but that mia cara. I grant you any wish but that..." he brokenly said.

Marcus came to me then brushing sides against Aro and Caius, "I'm afraid my dear that such a task would be impossible for us, for you see..."


	2. Royalty Made

I do not own twilight or any characters associated with it, only my plot and OC.

"For you, you are our mate. I know of the one named No'vake my dear but, you where simply nothing more than a means to an end for him," Marcus finished speaking, the cold hard truth slapping me in the face with swift blows.

If I had been human that missing feeling of tears would be cascading down my face but, instead my eyes seemed mistier and betrayed the emotions of betrayal and hurt knawing at my non existent soul, for all three kings and their guard to see, I stared down at my feet pitifully. Compared to them I was short and petite barely reaching up to slightly over the top of their collar bones. I was barely comprehending the fact that I was THEIR mate, let alone the mate to all three of them. I briefly heard Aro order for the guards to leave the throne room, I was still focused on what Marcus had said...mates. I didn't want to comprehend the fact, so all of what No'vake said had been a lie? My entire existence was just some ruse, for No'vake to evade justice that was rightly coming for him? Yet that was Marcus's wife they killed, didn't that mean they where mates?

I finally mustered the courage to look up into their eyes, finding my gaze settling on Marcus's, his eyes being the calmest to gaze into, "I No'vake killed your-your wife though? Doesn't..that mean that she was your mate?."

Caius chuckled throwing his head back with the movement, I was fascinated by the color of his blond hair, it was even more paler than my makers, "Oh this good brothers..", a low warning his from Aro silenced him.

Aro turned to Caius then, his eyes seemingly holding a silent command and warning, "Caius if you cannot be respectful then leave! Our mate deserves our respect, for I," Aro paused glancing side ways at Marcus, "For we have been waiting more than a thousand years for her. I'm not about to let your antics scare her off!"

Caius seemed remorseful for a brief moment, a split second, and then his cold cruel mask slid in place of it and he turned his back and walked away, watching him leave was a painful lurch to the chest, I found myself chasing after him, my hands reaching up to grasp his shoulders. I felt him stiffen beneath my grasp, my meek voice brokenly asking, "Ple-please stay?"

Caius smiled his eyes crestfallen, how could he deny such a simple wish, from his mate no less? Without his offer, I took his hand in mine pulling a little to lead him along to the other kings who watched our every moves with amusement twinkling in their crimson eyes. We all stood their in a poorly formed half circle, in the middle of the throne room, in tense and awkward silence, my mouth went to open but, Caius beat me to it.

"My brothers and I do not agree on many points but, you my beloved we can agree upon. Let us take this to a more suitable area yes? Would the library suit you my dear?" Caius asked.

He watched his tiny mate, fidget beneath his and his brother's gazes. Glancing back to the door as if contemplating leaving, and the thoughts sent fire up my veins, if only we could make her more comfortable, to gaze into her almond shaped eyes, lush with black lashes, with finely arching brows to crown such lovely jewels...

Aro asking over his shoulder with a knowing smirk, interrupted my gooey thoughts, "You are coming brother are you not? This was your ideal after all."

I stood by Marcus nearly leaning into his side with every brush of movement, I trusted him the most Caius had a predatory gleam to his smile that set me on edge he reminded me of No'vake...sadly, and Aro I couldn't tell his lies from truth but, my automatic trust I felt within all three's presence set me on edge. Especially the feel of it towards the former two, Marcus as if hearing my panic rampant thoughts settled a comforting hand on the shoulder nearest to him, the gentle presence acting as my anchor. Aro bounded into the library's confines, with a fine swag, complimenting his royal status. While Caius was content to lounge on a couch take up by his long lean form, a small smirk etched into his timeless face. Marcus took the last seat, all three staring at meet expectantly adoration clearly shining in their eyes. The library was dim, the only windows to let sunlight in drawn close by fine black curtains, a small fire flickered in a grand hearth, it's light flickering and moving. Fire was dangerous and yet I stared for few seconds at it fascinated, it was true life, always moving with such grace and elegance, with such warm power. One of the only things capable of destroying us how could it not be admired? But, back to matters at hand, I didn't know who to choose between the three of them, just the thoughts felt wrong and foreign, so I chose to sit my back to the hearth, it's flames casting a shadows from behind my back. the shadows flickering and moving wildly, the shadows forming two shadowy wings behind me, or at least the shadows gave that optical allusion. Hear the angel of death sat


	3. The Three Kings Jewel

All three of the kings stared at me, their gazes unwavering, and unnerving to say the least. I felt like the room was closing in, the walls moving faster towards me to form an inescapable cage, had I a heartbeat I surely would've died of a heart attack in this exact moment.

I leaned forward my black hair shifting along the black fabric of my cloak, as I took it off, hanging it precisely where I wanted it, without batting a eye at our mate. I could practically smell the fear radiating off of her, a thick black odor. My instincts screamed to protect my ruby jewel, yet in my mind I knew I needed to exercise control or my little mouse would grow to fear me more, and maybe even resent me over time. I quietly said, attempting to make my voice sweeter and calming, "You don't trust us my jewel?"

I jumped at the sound of Aro's sly voice, I still thought of him as a snake, poised and ready to strike at a moments notice but, in my heart I knew he'd never do such a thing. If only I could convince my dominate mind otherwise, I learned the hard ways long ago, from No'vake that to never trust your heart, as only fools do. After a few silent minutes passed, I realized he probably wanted a answer, hesitantly answering, "No I want to but, I- I just don't. This is all to much! I come here expecting, accepting, the fact that I wanted to die, only to find out I'm mated to the three most powerful vampires in immortal existence!"

"Would it help if you where to read us? Your gift it's astounding, simply yet with such a unique twist! My brothers and I would not mind it, we just want your trust and one chance. Can you give us this much my ruby?", Aro asked a ecstatic gleam in his eyes.

I mulled it over in my head, I didn't have much to loose. Clearly, they weren't going to hurt me, let alone kill me. So, physically I was safe, I stood up taking a few small steps forward, "Yes I...guess I can give you once chance, I haven't much to loose anymore. Though I will warn you, my gift, this 'blood memory' goes both ways. I shall see into your most intimate memories, all of it there is nothing I can't see, and in return you shall see mine."

My black soul jumped at the thought of peering into my mate's concealed mind, I wanted to know why she was the meek tempered women before us, and not the queen that surely destiny had fated us to be with? Glancing at my brothers, Aro and Marcus, I could see identical thoughts swirling in their eyes. They where just as curious as I. I was thoroughly surprised when she approached me first, she seemed the most apprehensive of me. Her gentle touch set a blazing fire deep in my gullet.

"Caius, may I?" I asked holding out my hands. He took them both pulling me to his chest, making me let out a squished breath of surprise, as I was literally melded to him in a crushing embrace. I let my hands wonder up his chest, aware that I was being watched intently but, not minding. This feeling of euphoria was indescribably incredible, it was the feeling of two souls connecting, a sense of oneness and completeness. I believed them now, they where my true mates, I couldn't deny it now, and part of me was scared at this brutal fact. I had spent my life running from the truth with No'vake, I couldn't even remember why I decided my three kings weren't trustworthy, it didn't matter anymore.

"My dear are you going to bite me or stare at me? Keep such a look up and I might just ravish you here and now, for the whole world to watch, even the guards.." Caius sensually whispered into my ear, I didn't need to look to see the smirk plastered on his face. I growled lowly hearing him laugh, a rumble quiet rumble deep in his marble chest, growling softly I felt the sensation of a blush but, luckily vampires where incapable of actual blushes.

I ran my hand underneath the sides of his angled aw and roughly snapped his head to the side, in a quick jerking moment I sank my fangs into Caius's neck and drank, it was bitter but, tangy. A bit of a smokey flavor, yet coated with honey. I sifted through the many thousands of years of memory, focusing my eye on the most dominant one, the one I could feel Caius's mind wished to conceal from me, whether consciously or subconsciously. I spoke in his mind as I sank my fangs deeper into his jugular to deepened the connection, I felt Caius's knees buckle beneath my grasp and gently I lowered us both to the ground resting the upper portion of his body again my breasts and arms. His arms went disturbingly limp and his eyes rolled into the back of his head, he seemed to be motionless. I could sense Aro and Marcus, fidgeting beneath the scene not enjoying the helplessness of their brother, Caius limply raised his hand, a quiet order for them to remain seated, all was alright. Probing deeper I felt Caius reluctantly open the door to his memory and I was thrown vividly into it, seeing it as though I was Caius.

There was a strong weight upon my chest and it was blurry, I could hear the howls. The children of the moon where upon us, upon me, more specifically. I could feel its hot disgusting pants of breath cascading across my face, and with it the stench of infection and rot. Compelling my arms to push the beast off of me, I could feel the cracking splinters align in my arms, its face inching closer, its jaws snapping dangerously close, its grey fur shifting beneath the full moon's light. I would not die like this, I could not die like this...

I let Caius go, uncerimounsly dropping him without meaning to. He groaned sitting up slowly and shakily making his way to lounge back on the couch, his sleek fingers pinching the bridge of his sculpted nose, as if he had a head ache. The blood bond was overwhelming after the first few minutes, as its affects wore off for several minutes or seconds, all depending on how fast the vampire's body could process the intrusion. As for me, I was panicking reliving the memory as though it where my own, I could feel the phantom pains of my arms literally shattering beneath the were wolves strength and weight. Caius recovered remarkably fast picking me up bridal style, limply I fell into his arms, not resisting as he purred deeply to soothe my frazzled mind, gently running his fingers through my hair and smoothing it back, "Hush my little mate, still yourself within this quiet moment. Nothing can harm you here tis' but, a memory. Nothing will touch you, not as long as we are here..."


	4. Looking Through Their Eyes

I hear Caius's rich voice soothing me, and the calming sensation of his fingers in my hair. I was barely aware of being on his lap, both his arms and legs encasing me in a protective shell, the gentle thrumming of his purring against my backside. I could feel is pale blonde hair cascading against my neck, tickling it gently, all these sensations reminding me that it was nothing more than a memory, a rather intense one. I was grateful for my other mate's patience, it could be overwhelming in these moments, and on the very rare occasion I was trapped within my own mind as the blood memory wore off. briefly I wondered just how much of my mind he had saw, and was even more grateful that he decided not to comment on what he did see. I grasped Caius's hand in my own weaving our fingers together, signing when I could feel him give a soft squeeze of reassurance.

"No'vake told me you where the cruelest of your brothers, and now seeing you, I understand why. I have seen many memories, many secrets all etched into my mind's eyes, my king, don't let the fear of the past continue to taint your present and future. There is a reason mortals and ourselves alike call it the past, my love", I quietly said tilting my head back to glance into Caius's eyes, he seemed relieved and far more relaxed.

Caius kissed the tips of my fingers holding my hand against his lips, like a treasure to be held higher against all others, "No'vake was a liar my dear, but, only for you would I expose this side, wouldn't want the others to think I've grown soft now would we?"

I kissed Caius's cheek as I rose up from the couch, slowly and unsteadily, Marcus moving to come to my aid, I waved him off, "I'll be fine Marcus, it's normal after blood bonding with another."

Approaching Aro, who sat in a spare chair closest to the hearth a little two small for the both of us, I went to kneel at his side, only to have him whip me into his lap. He moved fast, even by vampire standards and I wondered if it was even possible for our kind to get whiplash? I looked at my black haired mate, expenctly and he looked sheepish, I found it endearing in a odd sense, "Mia cara, surely you know by now you shouldn't bow before us!?" Aro chuckled heartily.

I could feel every smooth curve, and hidden plush of skin, she smelt like gooseberries and the minty touch of a approaching winter. Watching my brother roll his eyes in the back of his head had me aching, barely could I control the urge to ravish her, I may be a man of great patience but, this little vixen had it quickly waning. I growled quiet loudly as Lila turned in my lap to straddle me, purposefully grinding against my hardening length. she let out a soft chuckle leaning in closely to brush her lips against my ears, her small pants of breath sending goose bumps across my marble skin, "Are you ready my raven?"

"Raven?" Aro asked arching a brow in question, I cut off his thoughts with a swift bite. Red blood pooled into my mouth and I could feel Aro's pleasure through the blood bond, he didn't resist as much as Caius had. I whispered in his mind, soothingly, "I figured since I'm your ruby you could be my raven, your hair is black like a raven's."

The little resistance I encountered I figured must be due to Aro's gift of telepathy, he was used to such invasive ways. When I looked into Aro's mind I could not make sense of the memories but, rather I sensed and felt what they where. His mind reminded me of a maze of mirrors, every where I turned to look I could see nothing but, my self in those mirrors. Sighing in frustration, I let him watch my memories instead. A apparition of Aro appeared at my side, "Your gift, is incredible, and yet it works both ways?" he asked curiously glancing about the planes of his riddled mind.

I smiled, taking his hand in mine I led him to a door, "Yes it can work both ways but, with you this is different and new. Normally I can't speak very well in another's mind, rather they have to sense what I mean to say. I think it's because of your touch telepathy, your gift to read others. I can't make sense of your memories either, but, in a odd way I still understand them. I want you to come with me."

"Where my ruby?" Aro's voice echoed around.

"Into my memories," I whispered as the darkness enclosed us to launch us into my worst memory. That was the curse of my blood based gift, I couldn't always necessarily choose into which memory we would stumble upon. I didn't want Aro to see this, but I had little to no choice now. I couldn't force him out of my mind, or we'd both be in mental pain for it.

"Aro.." I warned his hiss cutting me off, I was a little taken aback, I had seen him warn his brothers and treat them this way, but never myself.

Mentally I could feel his mind brush against mine, he probed deeper without a care as to how it would feel on my end, he was plundering my space and I did not appreciate it, how dare he carelessly rampage around as a raging bull, in my most intimate and private place! My mind was one that not even No'vake himself had seen! Roughly I closed the door to my mind, sending Aro crashing into his own, I could feel his rage at what he saw, blind fool.

In reality I jumped off his lap, and held my head in pain, my voice brokenly whispering to him, "How-how dare you! I didn't want you to see all of that, but I was going to show you either way, do you understand that it does hurt when you go rampaging through my mind without me letting you in first?! How am I to trust you, when you have so little care?!" I accused.

Aro looked stricken, my eyes burning holes into his identical crimson ones, and much to my great surprise he started weeping! He knelt at my side and held my lower body in his arms, burying his head into my stomach, "I am sorry at the pain I caused you, but to know we could've stopped you from baring the blunt of such abuse from your maker is unbearable."

He blamed all the abuse and scars on himself?! Despite being annoyed at his invasive behavior I knelt down at Aro's side cupping his head in my hands, "Aro none of this could be prevented you didn't know.. it wasn't your fault..." I was cut off by Aro taking a quick stand and abruptly heading to the door behind us to leave the premises. He paused in the door way, "I am- I am truly sorry" he whispered before I had the chance to stop him.

Caius left shortly after, to find Aro likely, or at least I hoped. I buried my face in my hands pulling at my dark chocolate locks speaking to know one in particular, nearly forgetting that Marcus had witnessed this, quietly sitting back watching the entire scene unfold, "Why must I always mess up every precious thing that comes my way? Am I destined to be alone?"

Marcus pulled me into his side, "No my dear, you have just shone them things they spent many many years hiding away from. They will be back, I believe you could do very little that would truly drive them, drive us away. Now that we've found you, we are never letting you go again."


	5. Trusting Him

Chapter Text

Marcus's words did little to comfort me, regardless of whether or not he was my mate. I angled my body so I was facing Marcus, I had little time to study the appearance of my calmest mate but, now I had the chance and nothing better to do. Marcus was turned when he was older in his human years, but that didn't faze me, if anything it made him more beautiful, more unique. He took my hands and held them in his lap, softly smiling, a gentle look pooling into his eyes, "I have nothing to hide from you my dear, you need not bite me if you don't wish to, anything you wish to know I will tell you. I will never force secrets out of you, I simply wish that one day you will trust me and my brothers to tell us on your own accord."

I genuinely smiled at Marcus's kind gesture, such a simple thing, meant so much to someone like me. Though I was tired of being cooped up in this library, a change of scenery would be good, I mean after all if I'm going to spending my immortal years here, shouldn't at least get familiar with it all? I turned my gaze from the hearth to Marcus thoughtfully, "Would it be alright if I wondered around? I mean this library is beautiful and all..", Marcus's lips on my hands interrupted my nervous rambling, "You may go where you wish my dear, but take Jane with you. She's outside the door waiting."

There was a dangerous vampire outside the door the entire time? I must've been loosing my touch, or I got to comfortable to fast, I'd have to be a bit more aware. I was hesitant to walk away alone, but Marcus sensed I needed this and with a quiet nod of approval from him I opened the door to my future. The thick wooded doors latched smoothly behind me, Jane stood there waiting on me, her face cold and devoid of all emotion, "It's okay to smile around me Jane, I promise not to tell?" I chuckled nervously, a poor attempt at breaking the ice.

Jane simply turned towards me and looked at me, or maybe straight through me, with that icy glare, "Where does my lady wish to go?"

I picked a random hallway and began to walk around, for a castle layout so large I noticed there was very few vampires in it, surely such a place could hold thousands? Then why did it seem to empty?

"Jane, where is everyone?"

"The masters have requested that we give you time to adjust, as to not overwhelm you" Jane replied, and I swore I heard a undertone of mockery, annoyed at the petty jab I sped up, "Jane be a dear and perhaps let me wonder alone?"

She looked conflicted, "But my masters said-"

"Yeah well they can shove it! If they have a problem with it, tell them to deal with me, okay?", for a meek tempered woman, few ever got to know of that fiery temper within. Jane looked taken aback, and inclined her head respectfully before speeding off to wherever the guards went.

I walked through the halls at a slow pace, admiring the architecture, and the various textures and colors to be found. I was amazed I didn't notice this on my death quest, but then again I wasn't expecting to live for to long after, or find my three true mates. Focusing I heard a wet whooshing noise, against a scratchy piece of paper, curiously I followed the sounds, and picked up the lingering scent of Caius in the air, a sweet alluring musk, reminded me of vanilla and cinnamon spice, a odd unique scent combination. I came to a smooth surface black door, with Caius's named on a golden platter mounted on the top of the door, curiously I lingered outside the door for a few minutes before taking a risk and gently, and as quietly as vampire possible, pushed it open and shut it behind me.

I was met upon walls covered in masterpieces, art, my Caius painted? It was so beautiful, it looked like a picture, but taken through Caius's eyes, the way he saw and painted the world was astounding. Who ever would have thought that one so violent enjoyed to paint? Caius's smooth voice cut through my wonderings, "My love, would you sit there?" he asked pointing to a stool. Confused I wondered over and sat as he asked, he kept glancing between me and the canvas.

"Are you painting me? Can I see yet?"

"In time little vixen, I promise I shall endeavor to make it worth the wait."


	6. Miracles Are Painted

**A/N:** _So I didn't honestly think i'd have this many hits, or favorites/followers! Thanks so much guys, I truly do appreciate it! Now i'm going to be honest with all ya' I never honestly had a clue where this story was going to be headed, no plan or anything, just started writing out of boredom, and i'm kinda stumped. So i'd like your guys/gals opinions, where would you like me to go with this? Just list some suggestions or ideals you'd like me to include in the reviews! Thanks!_

Aro turned to Jane who stood in his study, her hands clasped behind her back, he set his book down on his black clad lap, "Yes my dear?" he asked softly, his eyebrows raised expectantly.

Jane inclined her head before she began, "Master, the queen requested that I let her wonder alone."

His eyes narrowed dangerously, grinding out, "Did she now, and do you perhaps know where my ruby has wondered off Jane dear?"

Jane didn't make eye contact, nervous about setting him off any more, "She with Master Caius, master."

Aro visibly relaxed, letting out a sigh of relief, "Good, I knew you wouldn't let me down my dear. Do treat yourself, you've earned it," he said waving her off as a dismal. Curiously he sat still contemplating if he should see what they where up to or not, but figuring she needed to familiarize her with them on her own time he sat back, nodding his head thoughtfully. Picking up his red leather bound book he relaxed back into the refurnished antique, picking up where he left off, intently refocused.

I groaned for the umpteen time, "Caius how long will I have to sit still?"

Caius glanced up at me, not even a paint splatter adorning his black garb, "Not for much longer dear, for I am done. Come, come look" he gestured for Lila to come closer.

I held my hands to my mouth in a silent, shock, swallowing a gasp, I touched Caius's shoulder in wonder, "Do- do you really see me that way? That beautiful.. I'm at loss for words..."

Caius set the painting of me aside, for safe keeping, pulling me into a breathy and greedy kiss, as he peppered kisses up my jaw hungrily he breathily growled, "Not even my skill can you justice my beautiful queen, I'm afraid nothing can."

Oh wow, my kept drawing up pleasure induced blanks, I had to stop him, as much as I just wanted to give into that side, I wasn't ready. Not after what No'vake had done to me, when I showed my mates my memories through the blood bond I hadn't shown them everything, guilty I had hidden the one thing that I would never show anybody, I wouldn't even look at willingly myself.

Gently prying myself out of Caius's steel grip, I pushed away slightly, he looked taken aback, "Caius, I shouldn't, we shouldn't. I just can't I'm truly sorry, I can't, not yet."

Caius looked offended backing up from my offered embrace, his back turned towards me, "Then leave me jewel, for I cannot bare to be constantly rejected! I'm not No'vake! Nor am I very patient man."

I knew the cue when to leave, and so I did, before I closed the door I stopped, "Perhaps Caius it's not you I'm rejecting, but myself? I just don't want to hurt you... there are many things that none of you know. I'm just damaged goods, that breaks everything she touches."

Caius remained silent and motionless, his fists clenching at his sides, "I see.." he let out a ragged sigh, "Just go my dear."

I left then, feeling worse for causing my mate pain, it was if I felt his pain as my own. I felt a harsh tug on my chest and I fisted my hand in my grey t shirt over the pain and grunted, I felt physically drained, it was the feeling of being turned all over again. I stumbled around some more and right before my vision went blotchy, I saw a tall burly man with black hair, and heard him calling me out, "My queen?!"

I was barley aware of being carried and hearing the smooth sound of Aro's voice speaking, murmuring to me. Right before I was sucked back under, I reached out to clutch Aro's hand, feeling lost alone, "What is happening?!" my mind screamed and echoed in the darkness,


	7. Reawakening The Soul

**A/N:** _So I surprisingly didn't have any suggestions? Nothing you loyal readers want me to add? Don't be shy I don't bite! Is it greedy to ask for one teeny tiny review? I really enjoy hearing what others think bad or good!_

Lila's vision focused in quickly and she realized she was in a room alone with all three of her mates, laying beside her on a black ornate bed, with a frame that appeared quiet old and hand carved. All of their smooth firm hands caressing her body, like they worshipped her very vision, she turned clinging to the nearest king, who happened to be an unsuspecting Aro. Though he complied back eagerly with the surprise embrace, Lila clinging on to something real, as though every moment up in till here depended on this very action.

I was so scared, so scared, I had been back there in my worst nightmare, burying my face in Aro's black mane I murmured, "I was afraid I wouldn't wake up."

Caius shared a glance with his brothers, taking his mates barren feet into his cool lap, gently running soothing thumbs over the tension in them, "Preposterous my dear! Why wouldn't you ever not wake up with three handsome men at your every whim?" he gently said poking at her wriggling toes.

Lila couldn't help, but grin back, letting the small smirk go to a bright smile, the nightmare being shoved to the back burner to be thought about in later moments, privately. Caius wouldn't relent his grip and eventually he held her foot hostage, relentlessly tickling it with a almost maniac look of glee at his new torture! Lila latched on to Marcus attempting to pull her bottom half away from her blond terror, "Marcus don't leave me to the rat!" I pleaded in a joking matter.

Caius looked mildly miffed, "Well Aro two on two?"

Aro shook his head no at the childish antics, "No my dear brothers, Lila, as much as a ancient soul would enjoy such antics, I'm afraid it is time we return to our duties", he reminded gently.

Marcus watched Lila's expression, go from playful, sour, and then to worry, "What if I'm not a good ruler? I've spent all my time as the underdog, the gutter rat hiding in the shadows. I don't think this is a good ideal."

Marcus took her hands in his looking straight into her eyes, into her very soul with a searing crimson gaze, "My dear we are kings, and as you are our mate, you are their queen. It is a responsibility that weighs heavy on ones shoulders after many centuries, and easily may it be abused, but look around mia cara we three will never leave your side. We will be their to guide you, and groom you to be the queen the Volturi need."

I felt reassured at Marcus's confident words and left Aro's room by the sides of my three kings, feeling glorified. As it wasn't quiet time to return to the throne room to conduct the 'royal business' I found myself reflecting on a story No'vake's maker had told him. A genesis theory for our kind, for the immortals, glancing at no where in particular I spoke quietly lost in age old memories, "No'vake's maker was rumored to be among the very first of our kind, No'vake used to tell me a story about our creation that Marice used to tell him. Would you care to hear it?"

"Recount your tale my ruby we have time, and I am always eager to hear stories. Tell me does it have a happy ending?" Aro asked curiously, keeping his eyes forward as the briskly made their way to the indoor gardens to enjoy the time before the crown called them back again.

Taking a seat in the center of my mates I began with, "You'll just have to wait and see my raven."

Aro sighed rather loudly, as if in deep thought, "Seldom is there happy endings, but I do rather enjoy them."

"Yes now do hush Aro" Lila said gazing deeply into the blood red petals of a richly colored rose, taking in the appearance of its beauty, starting the tale of their genesis, the story of the vampire's creation, not quite knowing if it really was true herself.

(My boredom later..."

Gabriel clutched their son against his back side, his flacon white wings glowing in the eyes of the holy trinity, the grace that gave light to all angels. He looked to Lucipher then back to father, Lucipher crying, her blue eyes threatening to spill a river of tears. Her white wings burning to a crisp, tainting her once white feathers black. Gabriel searched Lucipher's eyes, "Luce? Why?! We could of done this on our own, we could've hidden him!"

"Hidden him? Gabriel in every eye we've created an abomination, even before our father's eyes. Where ever we may have hidden him, another angel would have found him. I rebelled for freedom, why should Marice be looked down upon when he was created by love? My beloved Gabriel, I did what I had to, and if I should be cats out as something wicked for the love of my son, the desire for freedom of his kind then so be it!" Lucipher said with stubborn will and determination, she looked into the eyes of God with hate, and wickedly said, "It is not I that is evil here!"

Gabriel cried out when Lucipher was cast down by Michael, and cursed to be known in history by many names, Satan. And as she was the most beautiful angel in the eyes of all of heaven, her beauty became twisted, and her heart corrupted becoming the monster that destiny had designed her to be.

Marice bowed his head, looking to God with a understanding twinkling in his eyes, "I never wanted anyone to be hurt, I will leave."

Gabriel went to stop his son, but Marice gently grasped the archangel's golden clad wrist, "No father it is right."

"Wait angel", God commanded softly in a nurturing tone, "Know that you where never meant to be and it is a mercy I let you live, for you are a blight upon my world and upon its creations, cursed to feed off the blood of the living an innocent. Knowing a hunger like no other..."

(Back to reality folks!)

Lila finished recounting her tale woefully, "And that was it really, that's all I know. Sometimes I do ponder why we are here."

"What does it matter dear when we will be here forever? No sense in driving yourself insane over a creatively imaginative tale" Caius remarked.

Lila nodded in silent agreement, "Perhaps you are right..."

Actions


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** _Alright so I see I've collected some followers, but honestly I'm starting to think this story is not worth it. Like I said I don't really have a set plan for this story, I just kind of started writing out of boredom and I had hoped to get some feedback other 'than it's good' so I know what you guys would like to have included in the story line, and get some fresh ideals while i'm at it to. So due to a lack of feedback I'm just not going to update this story until then._


	9. Romaine

Chapter Text

I took Caius's advice, choosing not to linger long on the topic of creation, but if the tale No'vake believed in was real, then I guess we all would be the fallen angels. Aro gave his brothers a pointed look, and I let out a sigh it was time for me to be introduced as the queen of the vampiric world. The queen of the Volturi... I did like the feeling the sound of that gave me.

Aro offered his arm to me and I took it, looping mine through his, Marcus wrapping a arm around my waste, while Caius took up the lead. The doors to the throne opened up quietly, and I was lead to Aro's throne, he took a seat and patted his lap, I hesitated, "You-you're very serious aren't you?"

Aro let out a whicked grin leaning in towards me slightly, patting his lap for more emphasis, "Very darling."

Refusing to look weak in the eyes of my mates, my kings, and our guard I took my seat on his lap. Perched stiffly, only relaxing into Aro's hold when he pulled my backside flush against his cloaked chest.

Marcus's glanced my direction murmuring softly, "It's seems you'll have your chance to be queen. Jane approaches with the Cullen mongrel."

"Ah yes the Cullens, maybe we'll be rid of the animal drinkers once and for all" Caius hissed.

I looked to Caius, curiously, "Animal drinkers?"

I felt Aro's chest rumbling with his words though, they where cut off when the guards brought who I assumed was the Cullens before us. Jane and Alec subduing the small party before us. There was a small pixie like girl, with raven black hair, though not nearly as beautiful as my Aro's hair was. The other vampire was a meak boy to me, with unusual bronzed color hair that seemed to shift colors in the light, the final one had a heart beat. She was human, why did they bring a human here? I could sense my mates wriggling in silent discomfort, and annoyance at the gathering. I could tell both vampires where just fledglings and the human was barely a women.

I remember them from the blood memories I shared with my mates, they where a prominent memory. The human did not smell to me, I learned long ago to exorcise control with me and No'vake on the run, only feeding and taking what we needed, never leaving a trail of bodies behind to follow. I never killed my victims, and I had yet to feed since my arrival to Italy, and I could feel it catching up to me now.

Aro pulled my dark locks off to the side, leaning in to whisper, his cool breath tickling my flesh in a pleasant way, "This one is yours my queen, do as you wish."  
The one who I knew as Edward narrowed his eyes at me in a curious sort of way, "Aro-"

"You will listen to her boy!" Caius boomed in his seat, Marcus looking bemused at his outraged expression.

I rose up off of Aro's lap sauntering towards the three person party, glancing back to calm Caius. I approached the pixie girl first, "Alice is it? I've seen you in their memories, my mates do not appreciate your intrusion, but I willing to see what you have to see."

"See?" Bella asked nervously leaning into Edward, as he attempted to half way hide her behind himself. I could hear her heart hammering away in her chest, the rich blood thrumming through her viens.

I approached her to be stopped by Edward, his hand on my wrist, I could here all three of my mates let out a feral growl of warning, I showed them my hand telling them, silently, that I was fine. Gently I put my hand over Edward's, "It's fine boy I have no desire to kill your Bella, I do understand your situation better than most. It seems a world ago though. I would like to see her... she reminds of someone I once held very dear."

Edward seeing I honestly had no bad attentions let me by, Bella stood a little straighten, trying to appear braver. She was quivering much like a little mouse before a dangerous cat, I put my hands on her shoulders like a mother would a child, and she seemed to calm down a little, "I'm not a cold being, eternity hasn't made me unfeeling. I would like to see your side of the story through your eyes, and in return you may see what I meant by I understand. Does this deal seem fair to you?"

Edward looked ready to lunge, "Bella she'll need your b-blood" he said looking torn between protecting his mate and obeying the Volturi laws.

"My blood?" Bella squeaked out high pitched, Alice now stood by her side holding her hand.

"Just a drop is all I would take from you" I said pulling a dagger from my hips, my mates clearly wondering why they hadn't seen that earlier, I held the dagger out to her, "If' you would do the honors?"

Bella nodded taking the ancient blade from me, nearly dropping it, as she pricked her finger, I grabbed her hand and tasted her blood, returning her limb to her before she had the time to react. Taking the knife I slit my wrist offering it to her, she hesitated, "The blood bond works both ways dear, take it and you will see. You aren't the least bit curious?" I teased lightly.

I helped her tilt her head back as she drunk and we where both sucked into each others mind, I saw everything, Victoria, the wolves at La Push, from when she first met Edward and his family. And in return she No'vake when he was a younger vampire, from when we both where, from when he called himself Romaine...

(The Roman Coven)

I lingered in the back of the mansion, avoiding the many vampires and coven mates that danced to the beat of the bass, blearing through many sets of speakers throughout all of the rooms. Casually I sat at the bar, ordering a drink, my heart beating like wings. After today someone would choose to fully turn me, and I would join that coven. I had earned my right through the trials and tribulations, in fact out of the thirteen the portioned to join I was the only one left. You see I wasn't an official 'vampire' yet more like a thrall really. While yes I physically was mostly vampire, I hadn't been allowed to fully turn until I earned that right. Which may sound simple, but in reality it takes centuries, sometime over a thousand years, it all just depends. As for me I was personally nearing well over 1200.

As I sipped my miller, I could see Romaine at the end of the bar watching me, he had been since the beginning, but so was Mark. Romaine was one of the original vampires, in fact I was told he was the second vampire, his sire being Marice. Marice had disappeared many thousands of years ago and was resumed dead, but Romaine lingered and became the head of the Roman coven, one of the most powerful covens. In fact, surprisingly if he did choose me I'd be the first vampire he would sire, and that was a VERY rare honor among the vampire kind.

I looked to my right, at the other end of the bar sat Mark, a rogue vampire. He was just the local hit man, but his reputation preceded the best. He was a honey blond, his medium length hair pulled back into a low pony tail, and his beard hugging closely to his face, never changing, never a hair out of place.  
I looked down at my hands wrapped around the golden beer can, and I found myself in a rather tight emotional predicament, for you see I loved them both, but laws dictated that whoever won the game got to turn me.

(Back to reality!)

I pulled my wrist from Bella, she hadn't spilt a drop, the clean cut already healed over, she looked dazed on her feet. Her brown eyes large and fully dilated, "So you see I understand."

Alice looked unfocused for a moment, "We will turn her I saw it!" she said turning to me desperately. I admired her courage and loyalty to her coven mates, I was once like that to, but eternity has a way of warping even your own coven against you.

"And so you have, and I believe you, but I will turn her myself."

Edward lunged and time seemed to freeze, "NO!" he growled out.


	10. Roar of Thunder

Lila braced for Edward's attack, time slowed to a near stand by even for the superior eyesight of vampires, a roar echoed out, like the boom of a mighty thunder strike, raw and full of untamed and uncontained emotion. Startled Edward stopped a hairs breath away from Lila, watching shocked as her red eyes flashed to gold for a moment, she straightened her stance like nothing had happened, brushing her robes off, "You stand in the presence of a vampire form a direct descendent of Marice! I am the last of the original venom lines."

The throne room became impossibly more intense when Lila's eyes burned solidly gold now, a animalistic look settling over her face, yet her eyes held a pain, "We where cursed to this Earth, cursed to drink the blood of humans. Those that know of us worship us as gods, though it is us that should worship them. For they know true peace, the true treasure and gift of life! Just because we are monsters does not mean we should act as such," Lila said, and it became apparent this was about more than just the Cullens and Edward's actions.

I turned to Bella, "I will agree to sire you, and you shall be my first and last. The fourth venom descendent of Marice himself, though there is oath you must swear by eternity to uphold-"

"Why?" Bella asked clearly frightened by my off putting behavior.

Lila let out a ragged sigh, expelling more than just wasted breath, "Because the line of Marice is cursed, for if we shall kill a single human we shall take their death unto our self and know death for eternity, and any chance of redemption for our kind shall be lost."

Alice looked flabbergasted, some part of her denying the truth before her, "Bella she's telling the truth."

Edward gained his courage back, "W-why are y-you're eyes-s gold?"

I turned to him with a forgiving look, "It's like a mark of Cain, it's a mark, a mark of the cursed. Within each of the line of Marice, is a animal, a beast that tempts us to our dark fate, do not give in for the price shall be far worse than if I never turned you," the last part was said more towards Bella than Edward and Alice.

Bella tilted her head to the side and I bit into her neck not taking a drop, as my venom pooled into the puncture wounds, and welled up into her blood stream. To be swept away with the thundering of her heart, she collapsed in my arms, much like a coma patients, and I held her up till Edward swept his mate in his arms. I smiled knowing that this siring would be my first successful one, the animal in me satisfied with its good work. I didn't know if No'vake's story about Marice being a fallen angel was true or not, but I did know for sure that our line was cursed. Carrying a burden that the rest of the vampire race doesn't have to carry.

I turned away from the scene and walked to my angered mate's sides, watching as the Cullen's left with their precious human. Looking to the gazes of my mates I knew they had questions, and answers I would willingly give them. I swept myself from the throne room, knowing full well that they would follow me. I met them in the gardens, a delicate bud of a rose held in my hand, still attached to the bush unharmed. The line of Marice was the protector of humanity, yet cursed to feed of the lambs they acted as Shepard to. I felt their presences lingering behind me, "I didn't say because it wasn't relevant till now, it was information only to be past on to who I wished to sire, but now you know, I will answer your questions."

I paused speaking to turn around for my mates, seeing Marcus was the only one standing, Aro and Caius appearing very unpleased and disapproving, it didn't brush against my feelings, I felt no hurt at their obvious rejection, "You no not my burden my ravens, so be careful who you judge."

Not to my surprise Caius and Aro left, Marcus patted the stone bench at his side, looking wistfully into my eyes. We shared a moment of silence, sitting side by side, our legs brushing, I broke the silence first, "Do you wish to share the bond with me?"

Marcus nodded, it seemed he was the mate that I could not anger even if I tried, "If that is your wish mia cara."

I nodded silently agreeing it was, and so I here we where, moments away from sharing only a piece of the darkness of my past.


	11. Chapter 11

I am really sorry about the lack of frequent updates, normally over the summer i'm better at this kind of thing, but my lab top has been acting up lately. The fan is going out so it growls like a rapid dog and my lab top over heats really quickly so I haven't had the time between broken computers fans and driver's ed. I'll try as soon as I can to update iT!


	12. Marice The Angel of Death

I leaned towards marcus's waiting form, allowing more than just or sides to brush, sending pleasant tingles throughout my entire body, sending my cold blood to a undead flaming forest fire. I felt Marcus growl lowly under his breath, the evidence of his arousal poking into my thigh. I hissed nearly moaning as Marcus bit into my jugular, allowing the blood that belonged to my victum's, to pool into his mouth and he greedily swallowed it down. The blood bond pulling us down into the darkness of a shared mind.

Marcus walked through the darkness, it was like walking on watery clouds, adding a light bounce to his step. Peering through the darkness he could see a golden light approaching in the darkness, a signature move to it, something walking towards him. It came into focus seconds later it was Lila, he found himself unconciously smiling at the sight of his lovely mate.

Lila bounded to his side holding his hand, silently she lead him to a barred trap door that laid at their feet, yet nothing could be seen peering down into the bars, nothing, but the darkness that surrounded them, "You'll have to open it for me, it's painful for me to just be here."

Marcus felt himself being torn by his mate's weary voice, for he too knew that feeling to well. He nodded quietly bending down to lift the trap door, startled when he looked to his side for Lila and a great golden lion sat in her place, the same golden light from earlier surrounding it. The light came from within it, much like a light bulb, lighting the way in the unending darkness. It's eyes where feral, and hold the glint of a ancient authority, long forgotten by many. A great shaggy mane falling from its head, barrel chest and broad shoulders.

It spoke then, oddly femine and Marcus realized this was Lila, "It's me Marcus. Here I can control it, for the curse is not a direct part of me."

Marcus paused astounded, looking stumped, settling for closing and then opening his mouth again, "Does Bella have this-this curse to?" he hesitantly asked.

Lila shook her head know, and then a apparation of Lila appeared standing next to the lion. She patted its great golden hide, the golden light swirling around where her fingers made contact, "No it can only be bestowed upon a vampire by Marice himself. The one time I met the original vampire he told me it was called the lion of god, a vampire's mark of Cain. He told me much that day... it would be easier to show you" Lila said letting out a ragged sigh, letting her hand fall from the lion's side, and it dissappeared into the darkness leaving whisps of golden light behind.

Marcus's physical form dissappearred making him slightly panic, till he felt Lila's essence brush against his in a comforting manner, her voice echoing as the murky image of a memory came into view, "It's okay Marcus, you'll see it through my eyes."

(Into the Memory)

No'vake whipped through the tropical underbrush by my side. His blond hair unkempt, we hadn't even stopped to feed, yet here we where in the jungle. The blades of the rich green vegetation of all sorts flying by our forms, here and nearly every where else we where the top of the food chain, even the instincst of animals knew that. The rodents hid in the low underbrush, the rest sought cover in the tangled tree canopies. I grabbed No'vake's hand for a sense of security, and felt it cup around mine in that familar steely grip. I saw his eyes meet mine a slight smile held in them, so I knew then we wheren't running, I knew it was safe to assume something good was planned.

The view of a temple peak came into view then, as we entered the forest clearing more was uncloaked. It laid there untouched, except by the sun's graceful warm rays, which had bleached the crumbling and ruined stones white with age. Our feet came into contact with th edge of a laid stone path, that dissappeared some ways behind us, likely covered up by the forest floor. It was overgrown with wild grasses and fern like plants. Though for all the ancient mystery the temple held, it seemed oddly undisturbed.

Before I knew No'vake had led me up the stairs , that lie hidden under a few low overhanging stones. Once inside I quickly realized it was notiably more dark than the outside, blood stained the walls, and it reeked of age old death. Yet, I could sense the hidden power within the stones, it felt ingrained in the very founding stones of the place. My hands ran across the narrow halls, which both our shoulders brushed as we walked further in, it was very smooth, almost to a machine-like precision.

"No'vake why are we in a place like this?" I asked my voice echoing lightly in the inclosed stone halls.

He held his hand up, a silent way of telling me to stop, apparently we where here, wherever here was. It was a giant dome like cavern, more of a damp cave in my opinion. It set the hairs standing on the back of my neck, No'vake took a seat in the center of the room and silently pointed for me to do the same.

He grabbed a dull rusted dagger from his belt, cutting his palm, letting the blood drip onto the floor. I watched curiously uncomfortable by the growing sensation, I knew we wheren't alone here, "N-No'va-ke."

"Silence Lila, and listen! ", No'vake paused his eyes taking the place in as though it was familiar, "The Myans built this place in reverance to their gods, this one was built for Marice himself. They worshipped him as the entitiy of death, in christaianty some would consider him the devil, or the angel of death depending on your sources my love. When God cast him from heaven he fell here, the temple is built over the crater, and we are sitting where the center of the crater would be."

"Okay" I bit out slowly, finding this whole ordeal to be a bit left field even for No'vake.

He continued his history lesson, his head tilted back to the ceiling, murmuring my vampire ears able to pick out what he said with ease, "Marice I invoke your name, it is No'vake that calls you to return, she is here."

My attention perked at 'she is here', what did he mean by that? I went to ask only to jump to my feet, my teeth bared, as another vampire appeared next to me from thin air! It became notiably more stuffy and dark in the cavern, the after smell of a storm filtering in with the stranger's presence. A invisible lighting bolt lit up the cavern and rumbled around us, and in the flash I saw six grand wings unfurled behind the stranger's back before they dissappeared after the lighting flash was over moments, seconds, later.

Once the darkness cleared up I saw a handsome stranger standing a few feet in front of me. Clad in a black tunic and leather leggings, with black riding boots, a old fashioned styled garb, topped with a fencing sword sheathed at his hips. Shoulder length raven hair slicked back, messily cascading into uneven curls. When he spoke is was dark and rich in baritone sending unpleasant tingles down my spine, it could almost be mistook for seductive except for the cruel ring it held, "So this is her, when I said to find the phropecied one, I assumed father would send a man not a women, it seems god does work in mysterious ways."

I stood stumped, what where they talking about? Clearly I was missing the bigger picture, "What are you two talking about? I'm not some chosen one..." I finished unsure at the turn of the circumstances, they did seem offly sure about me.

Marice turned to me, and I realized his eyes where very gold, and he held a very angelic beauty to him, he stood shoulders stiff, hands clasped behind his back, glancing down at me like I was something to be admired. I jumped when something feathery wrapped around me pulling me closer to him, we stood nearly brushing chests, glancing out of the corner of my eyes nervously I saw the shadowy siloutte of a wing retreating. In this moment, I figured that this was all ruse, angels and demons none of it was real. My thoughts where interuppted by Marice tilting my chin up roughly so my eyes met his gaze, in those eyes of his lurked something beastly.

"There's no time to answer questions, in which in time you'll find out by yourself," leaning down to whisper directly in my ear I heard him say, "To you I choose to pass the lion of god, it shall be a burden to carry as it was once mine. May it lend you strength, and give you will to end our curse, may it lead you to fulfill that for which you have been chosen."

So many questions swirled in my mind then, but they drew to a close when I felt something slither into the back of my mind, I tried to grasp onto the invading sensation only to evade me and dissappear as quickly as it had come over me, like a slippery fish. Marice took a step back from me then, presenting me, with a silver blade, that radiated a more powerful presence than he did, if that was even possible. He thrusted it into my shakey hands with a quick and simple explanation, glancing about the dome shaped cave as though it would attack him at a moment's notice, "This is the blade of my blood father , the archangel Gabriel, should it be lost it will always find its way back to your hands. With this blade you become what you where always meant to be nephilliam, a true angel."

 **A/N:** _And a cliff hanger! To all my readers i managed to, mostly, fix my lab top probelms though my word pad was wigging out lol, it really hasn't been my day , technology! This is a overdue chapter, so I made it long, but I didn't want to give up to much in one go, do tell me what you think! Leave some reviews, I don't bite, Promise!_


	13. By The Hearth

I threw Marcus out of the mental link rather brutally without meaning to, the sharp stinging mental pain of his mirroring my own, only lesser. We where back on the bench now, my heart painfully clenching at the unpleasant memories I had buried, and buried I left them for good reasons. I was leaning against Marcus, his pillar of a body the only thing stopping me from slumping onto the cement ground under both our feet. I purred softly as his arms encased them selves around me naturally, I buried my head into his dark clad chest, enjoying the familiar scent of safety, reminding myself it was all over now. I was just a lost soul, that carried a godly curse that I had no means to do anything with.

"What is a Nephilim Lila?" Marcus's low baritone rumbled, I could fell the vibrations of him speaking against his chest.

Aro's voice filtered around the corner, as I saw him saunter around to us, taking a seat at my other side, "According to human lore brother it's a angel-human hybrid, and according to biblical texts they went extinct a long time ago. How is this possible my ruby? You appear very much vampire to me, and very much mortal from when I looked into your memories."

I sat up with the help of both my mates, leaning equally on the both of them, I grabbed Aro's hand silently letting him know through my thoughts I forgave him and Caius for earlier, "I can't answer that question, I was a orphan as a human I never knew either of my parents and I don't remember any of my child hood. So I truly don't know if what Marice said was real."

"From what I've just heard I'd say you have very little reason to doubt Marice," Caius said taking a seat on the unforgiving cement between my legs, his hands roaming over the expanse of my lower legs.

I ran the hand that wasn't held in Aro's through my savage mate's blond locks, enjoying the feeling of having the king relax under my hold, "I'd have to agree even though I don't wish to, I've searched through the ruins of forgotten libraries both discovered and in museums. All that I have found is that it is truly possible for a Nephilim to become a full blooded angel through a higher angel's blessing. Though through all the ancient scripts and knowledge humans have scoured nothing has ever said about a archangel having offspring before... so I'm a rather unique case."

Caius let his head thump back limply in my thighs, he purred out lazily, "You could be a human for all I care, either way you're still our queen. The one we cherish above all else."

Marcus listened quietly to the conversation around him, thinking back to the first day Lila came to them, and when she sat in front of the flickering hearth in the library, and the way the shadows formed the shape of shadowy wings. Curious on this new train of thought he shared it with Aro with a simple brush against his hand, they shared a knowing glance. Perhaps there was more to what they saw than just imagination?

Lila hadn't knew her mates for very long, but she could sense when they where conspiring together, call it women's intuition. She narrowed her eyes, the held the lingering color of gold, at her mates, "I don't need to be a vampire to know that your up to something my dears."

Aro rose up first maneuvering around a lounging lazy Caius, holding his hand out to Lila, "My ruby Marcus has a theory to see if you really are an angel, come I'll shall explain on the way."

I nodded hesitantly following my kings through the winding halls, Caius lingered behind to walk at my side, I found myself warmed by the simple gesture, "Thank you Caius."

He smirked lavishly, a cheshire cat grin that promised things to come, taking my hand he smoothly leaned in to whisper, "Anything for you my queen, I am bent to your will."

I pushed Caius back playfully, to listen in to what Aro had to say, who looked back at us admonishing us for interrupting him yet again, "As I was saying my dear...Caius... when you sat by the hearth we all saw the shadow of dark colored wings. Perhaps if we mirrored the circumstances we would see them again and you would to for yourself?"

Lila paused uncertain, "I-I'm...very well, though I would like to suspect that a angel showing it's wings would bring about some heavenly attention."

It was a matter of seconds for a vampire to meet in places a fair distance for a mortal to walk, Lila hesitated as the library door closed, and they drew they curtains, she hesitated in front of the flickering hearth. Was she truly ready to embrace this side, to face the unknown, and have unknown eyes cast their gaze upon her?

She looked around to her three mates, gaining confidence and comfort from their calm gazes, they where like a anchor in the wild waves of a vast and thundering sea, "Before I start this, if this whole ordeal goes sideways I want you to leave, the scriptures say that for a angel to show it's wings in this realm requires it to show it's grace. Human eyes weren't meant to look directly upon God's light, and I don't know if vampire eyes can or not. Please promise, to look away when I say?" Lila stumbled around in one quick breath, her non existent heartbeat would've been thundering in this moment.

Aro nodded for the three of them, "As you wish my ruby."

Lila tilted her head back, feeling inside for the lion of god, willing it to unleash its wonders.


	14. And So A Angel Rises

And so a angel rises,

Like a phoenix from it's ashes...

Lila felt it course through her very nonexistent soul, a wild fire consuming every dry brush under is fiery grasp, she screamed as a searing bright light began to shimmer around her, "Close your eyes! Close your eyes!" she demanded her mates.

It burst from within her a white flame flowing and pulsating around her like a separate heartbeat, the flames licking against her clothed skin, and yet it did not burn. It receded from around her body leaving wispy smoke quickly fading in the libraries air, to concentrate its self around her shoulders, the embers piling upon each other to form the burning shadow of wings. The archangel blade that lie sheathed against her hip, began to glow, a red iron hot setting the old leather sheath on flame, it fell into cooling embers before it touched the carpet. A ringing erupted into the very air around them, a chorus of harmonious singing, many voices blended into a single heavenly tenor. And then it spoke, "She comes!"

With the voice the light snapped away quickly, as though it never happened, leaving behind the warm smell of roses and the gentle summer breeze. The light from the hearth was blown out, the smoke rising through the chimney and leaving forever forgotten. All three kings let their arms fall from their eyes, standing shell shocked, glancing about the room in silent shock, had that all just happened?

Then their eyes descended upon their queen, kneeling where she was standing tall prior, a small singe mark on the carpet all around her in a perfect black ring. The ash from the blade's sheath scattered beneath all of their feet, blown everywhere from the mysterious summer breeze. Though, if there was anything more shocking, was the white feathers that concealed Lila from their sight. Two great wings curled around her in a protective delight.

I winced as I unclenched the tension throughout my body, I felt physically slowed and weak to a degree, almost human. I rose to a unsteady stand folding my wings behind my back, watching them retreat in quiet awe. I- I was a angel now? What had happened only posed more questions than answers, why did Marice call the lion of God a curse when it clearly granted me a gift? Was it like this for all who bore the curse or was it just me? I wasn't sure which thought terrified me more...

My mates whirled around when the doors splintered open, sent flying off their hinges to the side. A panicked Felix abruptly entering, realizing quickly their was no attackers and the situation was quiet odd he dipped his head and with Aro's glaring eyes following him left our side hastily. My mates looked to me in confusion, and a possessive concern glinted through their eyes, Aro spoke first, "I cannot deny what lies before me, no matter how much my mind bids me to do it."

I couldn't see as well as I could before, I felt warm more alive than I had been in many centuries, ignoring my raven mate's voice I turned to a mirror conveniently placed close by, and saw two white glowing blue orbs peering back, two very human eyes where glancing back at me...

A dove amongst the stars,

A feathered bird abound for home...


	15. The End Of Forever

Not only did blue eyes gaze upon myself, but a heart beat within my breast. Though it was different from what i could recall as a human, it was slow and powerful, each beat loud with purpose. I felt very different, free and light weight, that's when I realized the curse tht was always lurking quietly inside my mind was gone, the lion was gone,to be replaced with a feeling of euphoria? What was I even now...

My thoughts where interuppted once again when I violently started heaving up a clear liquid, my wings arching out from my back in a white and soft cascade, the ends of my flight feathers carressing the edges of my mate's shoulders. Her hands clutched desperately at the edges of her black flowing jacket, the back of the jacket and her shirt shedded to smitherenes when her wings first emerged. Lila's unaturally blue eyes watered over, a few tears snaking their way down her cheeks only to fall onto the floor quicky absorbed.

Marcus could smell the acid and vanilla sweet smell of a vampire's venom, as pooled in a projectile vomit at his mate's feet, he took barely even a milisecond to react tohis mate's distress, holding her hair back. Feeling his chest seize, beside his brother's in immdeiate concern, he could see the golden threads that once connected them all as mate's turn colors flickering a back color, signaling the death of a bond, and a white color of the likes he never had encountered before.

Aro's hands ran soothingly along her back, his hands curiously running gently through the soft downy feathers, taking notice of how the skin on her back had burst open, and a raw bleeding jagged wound lie around the base of Lila's newly transformed wings. He had heard the tales describe in the old biblical texts and the new, he always thought it was just human folly, God, angles, just a way for pathetic humans to justifie a means to their mudane everyday existance. Yet here the proof lie, the thought sending Aro's mind spinning into a frantic world of its own, the first and foremost thought on his mind was just how he could help his mate? And ease her pain, a pain that he felt as his very own?

Caius took to leading Lila over the spreading pool of venom, pulling a pristine white hankercheif from underneath his black Voltuir cloak, the initals C.V fancily embroidered into it with red thread. He took the white silky white cloth and wiped her face as clean as he could get it. He tilted his wilting mate's head up, letting her even more luchsous and long locks brush past his sure fingers, and watched as the last of the crimson vampiric color faded from her irises and was replaced by the swirling white light sealed behind her eyes. She was alive, not just physcially, but he could sense it in the very air around her. It pulsated with a quiet ring, one only had to listen hard enough to hear.

Lila slumped forward into Caius's waiting arms, feeling him readjust to the added weight of her wings. The white feather of which where wet and sticky, like a new born babe's skin. She could feel the stinging sensation of bleeding out, though the thundering feeling of a beating heart was a long missed feeling.

Aro scooped Lila up bridal style, with help from his brothers to situate her wings as comfortably as possible, "Shush my ruby, we are taking you to be cleaned up, you have nothing to fear when we are around."

Lila chuckled breathlessly allowing her head to rest against her cold skinned mate's chest,"Nah, you just want to see me naked, clever raven" she slurred feeling oddly weaker and sick.

"Rest my dear" Marcus stated walking beside Aro, a hand coming to rest on the bent joint of a wing.

Lila fell asleep safe in her mate's presences, the promise falling from Caius echoing into her mind, "Don't worry dove, we'll seek the answers you need."

Once their queen fell into a worringly deep slumber, the only sound keeping them on the edge of sanity was the quiet thumping of her new heart reassuring them she still was living, though did a angel really qualify as living?

Caius cast his eyes to the ground, in deep thought, his and his brother's footsteps echoing to loudly down the long cavern like hallways of the Italian coven, "Tis a shame we dispatched with No'vake with such haste, he'd be rather useful now would he not?"

Marcus hummed his approval,"Yes perhaps he would, but there's no answers a pile of ash could provide now Caius...perhaps the blade could be a lead? Even now it glows."

Caius's eyes lingered on the archangel bade, maybe it would be the link in all of thos confusing haze. He had the sense they where now involved in something much beyond their grasp, and the thought alone sent an unwelcome chill of fear over his spine.

Aro clutched Lila tightly to his chest, careful not to break her, now he truly worried for her. How could they hide such a thing? Should the world know such a being graced the Volturi, surely more than just a vampire's eyes would turn their attention here.

Aro barked a order to Demetri as he passed by in the halls, ignoring the guards questioning and struck gazes, "Double the gaurd and take your shifts wisely, for I fear such things could start wars. No one must tell what they saw today, Demetri, let no one interuppt us until I say so."

Demetri bowed his head respectfully, "Yes master."

Unheard to the ears of the vampire, a silent chorus interuppted into a gentle lulling tune, a ringing tenor, much like a tuning fork. Many voices whispering, and one spoke loudest...

 **A/N:** _Hey sorry about the infrequent updates, I feel kinda guilty so here's another. I am late due to all the fires nearby, I had to evacuate about a week ago, but I'm hope now so all is good. Prayers to all firefighters! Thank one next time you see one! Don't be afriad to review, it's what keeps me going, I want to here your thoughts and have your suggestions included in this story._


	16. Lay Your Weary Head To Rest

_Unheard to the ears of a vampire, a silent chorus interrupted into a gentle lulling tune, a ringing tenor, much like a tuning fork. Many voices whispering, but one spoke loudest..._

all around, speaking from the air itself. A breeze skittered through all the rooms at once , sending un-weighted papers and light objects clattering to the floor and scattering through the air. Aro's eyes sought out the owner of the voice, bristling at the commanding tone, he was king here and nobody else!

Aro spun around catching the briefest glimpse of a figure made of white light, "I command you to show yourself!"

All three kings tensed, impossibly more, when they could clearly see the imprint of a hand on Aro's shoulder, and a calming male voice whispered, "Only father commands, Chamuel is thou name thy news brings thee's heart much burdens. All thy's love is pure, but is thou ready to let go?"

Caius hissed dangerously low, "Speak plainly!"

Marcus took a defensive stand, angling his back against Lila's wings, listening intently as the disembodied voice kept speaking, "Very well, Lila has been named Ariel, she must return home. It is her destiny, she must leave you, and are you ready to let go?" the voice seemed to echo and then fade, "I must leave, or they will know I've come to bid warning."

And with that the presence left in a cold breeze, leaving behind a disturbed and highly alerted coven. Aro wanted to choke the being, denying the fact the possibility that Lila would leave them. Marcus openly wept inside, watching as the three golden strings that connected them all as mates broke, cracks stretching along the bond and then it turned slowly black before slowly crumbling in ash.

It was at that moment when Lila flailed awake, gripping Aro's arm in a crushing grip making the ancient vampire yelp and drop her suddenly, a sheepish and surprised expression filtering through Aro's face, Lila looked at them in sadness, "I heard him, I have-I have to go home, I don't know why or where- I can't even explain it-"

Caius looked crestfallen, realizing what all three kings already knew, their mating bond was gone "Aro brother, the being was right we must let her go."

Aro looked angered and determined, his hand clenching at his sides, he left his cape swaying with his absence to his long strides, Lila shivered ignoring the calls of Caius of Marcus to come back as she followed Aro, each unsteady step becoming more sure and stronger, she caught up to the raven haired vampire and went to grasp his shoulder only to have him flash around and grab her wrist as though it offended him, "You are going to leave just like that? With no care?! Am I cursed, are we cursed?" Aro finished weakly his voice breaking up to match his broken face.

Lila felt his pain, she didn't see Aro as the vampire she saw him once as, but instead she could see the shimmering outline of his soul instead, it was a dull color but still alive, still salvageable, cupping his face in her hands and his back with her wings she smiled, "Aro you'd think that I would leave just because I've been called back home? This may be what I've been destined to do, but that does not mean I will, only I choose my destiny my raven. Broken bond or not I believe we can still fix this."

And with those confidently spoken words, Aro let himself collapse on his knees openly dry sobbing against Lila, who crouched down on the floor holding Aro. They both sat in the middle of one of the many halls lining the Volturi castle, not minding if a million souls witnessed this moment, a soft voice sang in the raven haired king's ear, a quiet promise that their dove wasn't going to leave.

" _Carry on my wayward son, for there will peace when you are done", Lila bent down to whisper in Aro's ear._


	17. I Am That I Am

I had left Aro's embrace shortly after reassuring my raven love that I wouldn't be pried from his side by the heavens themselves. Now I sat here, alone at the alter, feeling more alone than being in the depth of turning, the burning feeling of venom is forever etched into a vampire's mind, even with such a unique case as mine, I still could recall the pain quite vividly. My wings, I discovered, could be left invisible to a mortal's eyes I could walk amongst them, as one...nearly.

All my kings where not aware of my where abouts, but they respected my request to be alone to gather my scrambled thoughts. I found a quaint little church in the hill side, a mile or more outside the Volturi's grounds. I walked a underused trail there, cutting through the local farming fields, acres of wheat brushing against my jean clad legs, the plump seeds gathering at the edge of my tan trench coat as it swayed with my slow human like movements. How odd it was to feel, so so human again.

The alter was a simple milk glass white, with a cross bared against its front, adjourning it, making it appear immoveable, forever. I didn't know what to think, in my heart I was still the orphan left on the streets to die before No'vake found me, in my mind I was the vampire that didn't want to kill to survive, that questioned its own instincts, defying its very nature. Yet, in my soul I was a angel? Why now? Why was I left alone, to starve and know the bitter pangs of hunger, and the sharp stinging slap of being exposed to the elements.

I glanced at the alter in defiance, I imagine much like Lucipher had, my hands folded tightly in my lap my knuckles threatening to break under the added pressure of my grip, "Why now God? If I am so important to your plan, why leave me to suffer? Why must any of us suffer for the mistakes of our creator? Is it not wrong to condemn all to the same fate for the actions of just one? Why do you not answer me?".

I gave pause exhaling loudly not hearing the man come up behind me, startled when he took a unexpected seat next to me, the white collar peaking out from the nearly solid black garb he wore. Judging from what knowledge I obtained on religion as a human I knew he must be the preacher. I glanced at the man in defeat, "Why do you still have faith? Has God ever answered your prayers?"

He smiled knowingly, it almost felt taunting to me in a peculiar way, "God works in mysterious ways. He'll answer your prayers, you must have faith sister, that is the point of faith is it not? To continue believing even when it seems so pointless."

I nodded not betraying my inner frustration, I had lied to Aro, gave him false hope because deep down inside I wanted to deny the fact that I may not be able to rekindle what I had with my three kings. I looked the preacher square in the eye, he didn't seem unsettled by my gaze, "You never answered my question, do you still have faith?"

"I'd like to think I do."

"You seem doubtful, what if I could proof it to you, so you would never doubt the word of God again? What would you do for such a thing?" I asked curious as to what the mortal would say.

Again he seemed unfazed, "I don't need anything to proof my faith, but perhaps you should show me for the sake of your own?"

I nodded in thought, I gently slid the coat off of my shoulders letting it drop to the floor in a tan heap of soft cotton fabric, standing up I unfurled the wings hidden by the skin of my back, letting them stretch and grow, filling the small chapel with the glow and soft touch of the purest of white feathers.

This was the day I learned that human's couldn't tolerate the sight of a angel's wings, the preachers screams of anguish lingered in my mind, as his eyes where burnt from his skull, but for a second before he went blind I saw the serenity and hope with his brown eyes. I don't know what possessed me to teleport him to the hospital, as a vampire I would've left him to die with little to no remorse, simply acceptance. Perhaps God had answere my prayers in his own way?


	18. The Way I Call My Anger

I stood on the side lines as the doctors and nurses flooded around the priest in the hospital, it was a mercy he passed out during teleporting him to Sacred Cross Hospital. Guilt pooled in my gut, I didn't show him for his sake, I was selfish and just wanted a soul to hear me out besides my three kings, who's eyes I could do no wrong I imagine...I just needed a unbiased opinion. Though I didn't even know myself what I wanted a opinion on, curious though that I should stray to a church in my wonderings, I scoffed to myself invisible to the eyes around me. It would be as though I was never in the hospital, other than the mysterious appearing of a patient in one of the hospital's main halls.

 _What a joke, the angel, that doesn't really believe in God, though I wonder was it the same for other angels, did they have doubts to? So.. so many doubts all swirling around like the scent of death buried beneath the white tiles on the floors, or red where I had dropped the unfortunate priest. What is wrong with me?! I can't even force the feel of remorse, though I imagine I broke a unseen rule showing that priest my wings. I think I remember... that angels weren't meant to interfere with human's life's, does the same apply to vampires? Maybe that's why the bond linking us all together as vampires extinguished._

Perchance it was likely destiny or maybe fate, had chosen a different and even more lonely path for me. It seems from day one everyone that I was meant to get close to always faded away in the end, pulled away beyond my grasp. I forced the negative thoughts from my mind, I'd always get back up, I'd change my fate and rewrite the rules of heaven themselves if I had to, after all I only wanted happiness.

With a new feeling of resolve she walked towards the priest, who hours later rested comfortably in a hospital bed, she could at least atone for hurting the innocent man, she didn't realize his eyes would melt like jelly beans. Quietly she brushed a hand across the man's brow, she was only visible to him, to any passer buyers it would look like the priest was crazy talking to himself or something, quietly he stirred panicked that he couldn't see anything.

He tried rising only to be pushed down by a strong hand, "Who-who are you?! Why can't I see anything? Please!"

"Hush, I'm truly sorry about your eyes, I didn't realize that would happen"

"You're the angel!" he said completely forgetting about his lack of sight, his hand clutching at mine in a desperate fashion clutching my appendage to his chest.

"It appears so, even though you lost your sight just for a glimpse... do you think it's worth it?"

The man smiled, surprisingly, patting the back of my hand in a fatherly fashion, "I hadn't truly lived till that point, it was a blessing even just to catch a glimpse, although going blind is not what I was expecting..."

I hesitated, angels could heal right? What if I could... _huh might be a worth a try, not like I could do more damage... I truly hope this doesn't backfire._

I removed the bandages from the priest's eyes, seeing two black holes just gaping back, I didn't answer his protests just silently overpowered them with one hand, putting my right hand forward I felt a burning light tingle down my harm and erupt from my palm, watching as the wounds closed up and his eyes materialized in front of my own. I backed up in shock, _guess it wasn't so bad being a angel after all, maybe this whole guise was a blessing in disguise._

"I'm gonna put the bandages back on and when the nurse or whoever else comes back just tell them it was God's miracle, I guess it never hurts to inspire huh?"

"Sounds doubtful for a angel" he says arching a brow.

"Pff maybe, yet here I am. My work is done, I'll leave you now"

"Wait what's your name angel?"

I paused in surprise, _maybe I should change my name after all I'm sure no vampire, and I'm sure not the same anymore. Guess a name change wouldn't hurt._

I faced the bedridden man then, a flash of white and blue making my eyes glow iridescent, "Heh, just call me Latis"

I arrived back in a stricken Volturi guard who looked greatly relieved to see me back, "Tell them I'm fine, look not dead" I joked, they didn't look amused at all.

 _Right, bad timing..._

I walked to my king's quarters finding all three appearing nervous, and when they saw me it didn't appease the look on their face, I looked between the three of them, "Did-did something happen?"

"Yes my ruby... we think it's best if you leave."

 **A/N: Whoo! Seems since forever since I updated... not gonna lie just didn't have the motivation or care to, but I came up with some ingenious ideas for this story. So worry not I haven't abandoned this story, leave a review on what you guys think as we go along, I live for the reviews! ;)**


	19. Seraph's Commandments

Aro and his brothers sat on their thrones, their anxiety only given away by their unusually tense and proud posture on their thrones. His hands folded in a silently seething matter, they had how many powerful guards in the Volturi coven yet not a single one could trace her?!

"Brother" Marcus rasped quietly with a sigh, "Perhaps it's best we simply accept she'll return on her own means."

"I think it's wise to say we've all waited long enough!" Caius butted in angrily.

The quiet anger was broken through when loud commotion erupted through the throne room doors, the guards outside slumped up against the walls in defeat, sitting still as though they slept. Immediately all three kings where on their guard, watching waiting...

Confusion only met them, there wasn't a trace or scent of any intruder, although the doors had been blasted open roughly. They moved forward hesitantly in unison, considering it odd that none of the higher guards had yet arrived to protect their master's. It was as though the ancient castle was empty besides the three kings stalking forward.

"Marice's little spawns, no more than the monkeys if you ask me" a unknown voice mused out loud behind them.

Caius whipped around, his blond tresses following gracefully, seeing a man lounging on the middle throne, Aro's throne, without any care in the world. White pleated pants folded beneath the figures lithe legs, and a trench coat draped over, open to expose a bare and chiseled chest. One didn't need the aid of vampire senses to know that this man's aura gave off a heavenly glow. His pale face cocked to the side in twisted amusement, a look almost strikingly similar to Aro's at times, right before he ripped heads off. His hair wasn't blond, but a pure white glowingly almost strikingly so against the paleness of his skin. Even the irises of his eyes where rimmed with a knowing white, "Quit staring cousin, don't you know that's rude and you black haired idiot the last person who looked at me like that got laid."

Aro made a perturbed face, regaining is posture, a gleam of authority wickedly gleaming in his crimson eyes, "I assure you laying with you is the last thing on my mind."

"Cousins?" Marcus stated curiously.

The man's eyes snapped to Marcus, shifting forward to rest his arms possessively on the arm rests of the throne, "Yes cousins unfortunately, as you little leaches are all descendants of Marice, and Marice is the son of my brother you'd be cousins in a sense" he paused pinching the bridge of his nose in disgust "You all smell so sickeningly sweet and your guards pathetic!"

Aro let a growl rumble in the back of his mouth, as did Caius in warning, "May we have the pleasure of knowing who's in our hall?"

The man stood with grace outmatching the king's, shadows descending as he ascended the stairs moving unnervingly closer step by step, "No, I'm here on business not personal pleasures. I know she was here, and she won't return where she belongs until her attachment with you three is completely cut off. I know you know of who I speak."

"She belongs with us!" Marcus proclaimed, unusually loud for him, passionate tinged with a possessive quality.

"That's where you're wrong leech" he let out a long exasperated sigh, "Look she can't stay here she has to go home. I understand the plights of love, but a angel and a vampire where never meant to be, every moment she spends here the more likely she is to die or go unstable and kill innocents."

"If you truly love her you'll let her go."

The three kings stood in stubborn silence, a unanimous no dancing with a fire deeply rooted in their immortal eyes. Pyriel saw this, groaning internally, until his superior's voice fleeted through his mind reminding him of his purpose, _if they don't listen then make them listen! One way or another I want you to see to the order of things, surely you Pyriel of all people can understand why angels cannot stay on Earth?_

"I see you won't listen to reason... for what's it's worth I had no true wish to fight today" Pyriel's voice took on a dangerous quality, the numb look in his eyes taken over by a demonic quality, it was like he had two personalities.

 _And so the king's found themselves awed as six pair wings unfolded from the unruly man's back their light all encompassing and commanding, for the first in thousands of years they found themselves bowing at the feet of another much worse than the Romanians. The sword tip at their throught listening to the seraph's commandments._

 _"You WILL listen and listen well, I know better than any the burden that love may carry and sure is not a blessing in disguise not for angels, if she stays she WILL die do you understand now? Will you truly be that selfish to make her stay only to have her die? And if she does stay will you be the ones to look her in the eyes as she whispers upon her dying breath? No I think not! I Pyriel command thou to listen to my words and carry them out and in return I will show you mercy and let you gaze upon her one last time. It is a deal yes?"_

 _The three vampire kings had no choice, but to say yes._


	20. Destiny or Fate?

_We think it's best if you leave, the words kept echoing into my mind fading into the growing pit in my heart, like a punch to the stomach stealing all the happiness straight from my life._

"Why?"

"Because I told them to, can't run from heaven forever Latiss" a new voice spoke stressing the symbols on my self given name.

I turned to see a angel much to my own surprise, his wings putting mine to shame, internally I was intimidated yet there was another more pressing matter at hand. I turned back to my mates with hurt and accusing eyes, "You would give me up so easily?!"

Before Marcus could answer for himself and the other two Volturi kings, the stranger interrupted his wings twitching with impatience "Oi don't blame them I only gave them a gentle nudge in the right direction. Now say your goodbyes so I can bring my cargo home."

"And who are you to take me anywhere and judge where I should and should not be?!" I hissed out drowning out the presence of my three kings.

The man shifted his weight in annoyance his white eyes narrowing in challenge, "Doesn't matter I'm just the collector. Now say goodbye to them or I will force you to leave this premise right now."

"Mia cara it's for the best... please don't think we willingly would leave you side" Aro quietly said in a whisper, his voice betraying how really broken up he was about this.

 _That was all I needed to here I should've known not to love another after Novake all three of them lied to me, they don't truly want me here and yet even after I still want to stay. I'm so tired of being used and abused left out like yesterday's trash._

 _I just want to end it all_

I stared into the strangers eyes with a numb feeling, devoid of all emotion, "From what I know about angels aren't we only supposed to follow orders and nothing more? Love only humanity that kind of thing?"

"Pss something along those lines, look honey it's nothing personal just orders don't make this difficult for the both of us."

I could feel the dagger I had been given so long ago at my hip's side, _I was gonna make this all end,_ i pulled out the blade its tipp pointed toward me I glanced at the stranger deadly serious, "Then I don't want to be a angel not if I can't be with them I would rather fall a thousand times and die a million deaths before I spent another eternity without them. I refuse to bend knee to another person again! I WILL NOT GO!" Latis cried out with finality bringing the blade above herself it swiftly cut through the air with a whistle...

"Mia Amore!" all three vampires cried out in horror swiftly running towards her, the venom pumping through their long dried veins.

The blade made contact with a wet spelch, and even Pyriel gazed on in blatant horror, as angelic wings where cut off her back and lied in bloody pool at her back, only two clean cut nubs left behind.

"Wow I've never seen a half breed go that far to not go to heaven..." Pyriel murmured breaking the tense silence, "Although, Latis you could cut your wings off a thousand times and trust me they'd still grow back."

He shook his head in exasperation tilting his head back with a sigh, he flashed before the three kings right before their panicked hands made contact with their beloved and sent them flying back several meters their shoes sliding clumsily against the marble floor. Pyriel quickly grabbed the women before she fell over from blood loss, tossing her over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes. Taking flight his six grand wings bursting through the air in quick practiced slices, he flew towards the domed ceiling as though he would hit it, but before last second he and the king's mate disappeared into the swirling light of a grand portal.

I reached my hand out towards them, blood loss clouding my vision, _it'll be okkkaaayyy..._


End file.
